herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akamaru
Akamaru (赤丸, Akamaru) is a ninja dog (忍犬, ninken) from Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. He is Kiba Inuzuka's partner, as well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai. He is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in Japanese Version and Jamie Simone in English Version. Appearance In Part I, Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru (赤丸) "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan. In Part II, Akamaru has grown into a full-sized adult large-breed dog. His size is such that Akamaru can now have Kiba ride on his back comfortably. Despite this, Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together. Apart from his size, his general appearance has remained the same. Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Akamaru aged a bit, with a few wrinkles appearing on his snout, though was otherwise unchanged. Personality Akamaru has been described as active and devoted. This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba whom he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediately run to his side. In Rai no Sho, a story from Akamaru's point of view reveals much of his personality. Akamaru is revealed to have a humorous thought process by erroneously explaining something, but then immediately correcting himself. He has a very scientific thought process about humans, thinking they enter oestrous too late in life when they should be focusing on being shinobi instead of finding a "mate". It's also revealed Akamaru is very overprotective of Kiba as he immediately tried fruitlessly to pull his master away from Tamaki when he realised the two had a strong mutual attraction to each other, as he didn't want Kiba to shy away from his training in favour of romancing Tamaki like "the others". In the epilogue, Akamaru had grown old and took delight in just napping most of the day and playing with his offspring. When prompted by Kiba to back him up, he mocked Kiba's notion that he turned down the Seventh Hokage seat, giving a sly smirk. Trivia *He share his japanese voice actress with Naruto Uzumaki. *His Japanese Voice Actress, Junko Takeuchi is best known voicing as Gomamon & his digivolution from Digimon Adventure series and Takuya Kanbara from Digimon Frontier. Gallery Kiba and Akamaru transform.jpg Kiba Parte I.png Kiba Parte II.png naruto_kiba0084.jpg|In Part 1 kiba_and_akamaru_render_by_xuzumaki-d508nzf.png Tumblr pmq1te9kuE1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_pmq1tk47w61syr7zp_1280.jpg Rookie9.png Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Loyal Category:Comic Relief Category:Berserkers Category:Parents Category:Comedy Heroes